Bludger
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: A view of a relationship between Cho and Cedric if they'd had time to be together before the war. Cho/Cedric. Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): DADA (Assignment 3)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): DADA (Assignment 3)

Prompt: For this task, I would like you to write about a character protecting or defending another character.

Extra Credit:Write about the defender being someone that isn't conventionally strong or powerful. (I wouldn't class Cho as conventionally strong, especially as this is before the DA, but I'm not sure.

Word Count: 800 (ish)

* * *

She lifted her head slowly and looked around, taking in every detail. Crisp sheets crinkled as she struggled to sit upright. She was still in her quidditch robes and she gazed blearily at the wall, trying to remember how she had got here.

"Ah! You're awake then Miss Chang?"

As Cho tried to get out of bed Madame Pomfrey shook her head disapprovingly and tucked the sheets back over her.

"You just wait here. Best to let those bruises heal before you're up and about."

Cho suddenly became aware of the terrible pain in her side. Madame Pomfrey continued talking as she fussed around, pouring Cho a glass of disgusting looking medicine.

"That blonde boy's been here asking about you."

"Cedric was here?"

"That's the one. Now, do you remember how you got here?"

Cho frowned, trying to sort through her hazy recollections.

"I was playing Quidditch." She looked at Madame Pomfrey for confirmation.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "And..." she prompted.

"There was a bludger and it hit me. It was going to hit Cedric but it hit me."

"Very good. I've always said Quidditch is a dangerous sport. Drink up now."

She made sure Cho finished the medicine and left, chattering brightly to her next patient. Cho was left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"And Ravenclaw has scored again! That's 10 points to Ravenclaw!"

Cho grinned and carefully scanned the air, looking for a glimmer of gold. Her eyes met Cedric Diggory's across the pitch and she was temporarily distracted from her hunt for the snitch.

She smiled at the opposing seeker and he grinned back. The two of them were used to this game by now, each trying to distract each other through the game with little flirtations, each getting to caught up in it to search for the snitch. Their classmates said it was just a matter of time before they got together, but Cho was worried Cedric would never ask her.

She blushed a little and realised that she had lost her focus. Her captain would lecture her after the game yet again. She was about to tear her eyes away from him when she saw a dark shape flying towards Cedric. In those split seconds she panicked, her breath catching in her throat as she saw what was about to happen.

She pushed herself forwards, streaking towards him. Time seemed to slow down as all she focused on was getting to Cedric in time to protect him. She wasn't thinking rationally, she just knew she had to save him. Cho concentrated all her effort on flying faster than ever, fuelled by her panic that Cedric might be hurt.

She was just fast enough to push him out the way but the bludger smashed into her.

Pain streaked through her as her arm felt as if it were shattering. She was falling, unable to control the broom as her vision faded to darkness.

Dimly she was aware of Cedric wrestling the bludger to the ground and she wondered how they had got there so fast. She only had time to register how nice Cedric's eyes were before unconsciousness claimed her again.

* * *

"Hey."

Cho was jolted out of her mind's wanderings. Cedric was leaning against the wall, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Hi."

She blushed, suddenly aware that her Quidditch robes were muddy and her hair was a mess.

"I just came by to check you were okay."

"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey said you'd been by."

"Well I was concerned for you." He laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about what happened and, er thanks for saving me."

She giggled. "Well, I don't know how the girls of Hogwarts would cope if Cedric Diggory's face was ruined."

"Well I think Hogwarts suffered the far greater loss with you out of action."

She smiled. Now would be the perfect moment for him to ask her. As the silence continued though, she began to be worried that she had misread his attentions, that his harmless flirtations had meant nothing.

"Cho?"

Her heart leapt into her throat and she sat nervously, hoping desperately he would ask.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I mean, if you're not busy?"

She grinned and jumped out of bed. "I'd love to!" Cho threw her arms around him in excitement.

"Back into bed! I said no strenuous activity!" Madame Pomfrey looked at Cedric with narrow eyes. "You leave this poor girl to rest."

"Will I be able to go on the next Hogsmeade trip though?" Cho asked anxiously.

Madame Pomfrey smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll be better by then. Now go!"

She shooed Cedric away, smiling to herself at the innocence of young love.


End file.
